Ephemeral
by LavenderSkies
Summary: Though their happiness was fleeting, the bond they forged was strong. A collection of vignettes looking into the precious three months Uni spent with Gamma as leader of the Giglio Nero.
1. Filling the Void

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

**First Moment: Filling the Void**

It was late. With only those on guard duty still awake, all was quiet as Gamma wandered through the halls of the Giglio Nero Family's old estate.

For him, it had been a long and overwhelming day. The shock had been devastating when he found out that Aria, the woman he had sworn loyalty and devoted his life to, was no longer among the living. Her passing wasn't something he could easily come to terms with, especially when he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. The fact that he hadn't been there in her final moments was something he would undoubtedly regret for the rest of his life.

Without thinking, his feet had taken him back to the room where Aria had breathed her last breath, but it looked like someone had already beaten him to it. There, sitting in a chair beside the now empty bed, was Gamma's second great shock of the day: Uni. Staring dully at the remade bed sheets, the little girl didn't seem to even notice his presence.

Seeing her reminded Gamma that he wasn't really the one whose life had completely shattered that day. For Uni, Aria's death was a far more trying ordeal. On top of losing her mother, she found out that her mother was in fact the boss of one of the greatest mafia families in existence and that it was now her responsibility to inherit that position. It was a heavy burden for anyone to accept, let alone a child her age.

Thinking back, he wasn't really sure what it was that made him tell Uni he would protect her with his life. They had only just met and exchanged no more than a few words, angry ones on his part, when he had made that promise. The truth was, it hurt that Aria had never told him about having a daughter. It hurt, not because it made him feel like a fool…since he was a fool either way for harboring the feelings that he did for her…but because he was disappointed that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, and perhaps their relationship wasn't as close as he had thought. So, why did he make that promise?

Was it because Uni bore such a striking resemblance to Aria in more than just her appearance? He remembered thinking…sensing…at the time how within Uni, Aria was alive. It was the kind of hocus pocus thing that he normally wouldn't have even considered. Maybe it was just a gut feeling. Or maybe he was simply desperate to find something to cling to, something to fill the void that Aria had abruptly left behind. He didn't really know. What he _did_ know was that he had been absolutely certain when he had made that promise. Even now, even though he couldn't explain it, that certainty did not waver.

Gamma approached the bed slowly so as not to startle the girl. When she finally noticed, she turned to him and smiled the same smile she did when they'd first met. Brave, gentle, understanding…and sad. Once again, he was struck by just how much she resembled her mother. "It's late, Hime. You should try to get some rest."

"I'm not tired, yet," she replied, the small smile still on her lips as she turned back to the bed. "I'll be fine. Please do not worry."

He heaved a sigh. _Boss…it looks like your little girl picked up on some of your annoying ways…_ "Your mother…she always smiled," he began. "She laughed excessively too, often times at my expense." His lips curled up slightly at the memories of better days. "I used to always wonder how she could keep smiling even when things were not going well. It was admirable, but it was also confusing. Then she told me once that it was something she had been taught by her mother…that if she wanted the people around her to be happy, then she should smile." He looked at the girl beside him. "I bet she taught you the same thing, too, didn't she?"

"Yes," Uni said with another smile, "because people are influenced by the emotions of those around them. So, if you want everyone to be happier, then you should show them your smile. It was my grandmother's wisdom."

Gamma frowned. Wisdom, huh? To him, it sounded more like bullshit. Sure, it was inspiring and all, but how healthy could it be to smile when she really wanted to cry? This was one of the few things that he and Aria had never been able to see eye to eye about.

He went and turned of the lights. With the room now illuminated only by what little moonlight that was streaming in through the windows, all that was visible were just vague outlines of everything. "Then going by that logic, if it's dark and nobody can see…then it's all the same whether you smiled or cried, isn't it?"

Stunned, Uni was at a loss for word.

He got down on one knee beside her and placed a hand gently on top of her head. "It's all right to cry," he assured. "Nobody expects you to smile through this."

He knew that Uni was strong. He had already gathered that much from their first encounter. Nonetheless, she was also a child who had just lost her mother. It just wasn't right for her to have to shed tears in secret when she was all alone. He wanted her to know that she could depend on him. "I said that I'd protect you, and I meant it. I'm here for you. And so is the rest of the Family."

Uni looked to Gamma's silhouette with a small sniffle. She had sensed from the beginning that this was a person she could place her trust in, but now she knew for sure. More than the words he said or that he had bothered to say them, it was the fact that she could tell there was no deception in any of his words that made her feel safe with him.

She broke down into tears as she found her way into his arms, clinging to him as she grieved. He in turn held her in comfort as best he could, allowing her to cry her fill.

"I miss her," she said quietly between soft sobs.

It seemed as though silence was going to stretch on indefinitely when he finally gave his solemn reply. "…so do I."

Eventually, the girl cried herself to sleep, and Gamma picked her up to take her back to her room, pondering as he looked upon her sleeping face. They had both lost someone dear to them that day. He held no delusions about being able to fill that void for her, but he would strive to come as close to that as he possibly could.

For better or worse, tomorrow would be a new beginning for them both.

* * *

A/N: Gamma. Needs. More. Love! DX

I was pretty surprised to find that there are practically no stories on the guy. (Kinda makes me wonder if anyone will read this. LOL!) Why is that? I really like him!! So, this is my Gamma promotion project. Read, review, then go off and write your own story about Gamma Aniki! XD

Mini glossary, just in case: hime = princess

Hope you liked the first chapter. They will all likely be relatively short.

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	2. Breaking Convention

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

**Second Moment: Breaking Convention**

"…and so, because the Giglio Nero Family has dealings with various groups on an international level, we do have headquarters outside of Italy. Some are in Europe. A few are in Asia," Gamma said as he continued to skim through the notes on his laptop screen.

Wanting to relieve the dryness in his mouth, he reached for his cup of coffee, which was by now completely cold. Well, that was no surprise. He and Uni had been holed up inside this office since eight in the morning, and it was already close to noon.

Since Uni was the new boss, there were obviously some things she needed to know. And since she didn't know _anything_ about the mafia until just yesterday, Gamma pretty much had to explain everything to her from the top. Their family, the mafia world, their business, her position, the war with the Gesso Family…_everything_.

Normally, a meeting this important would involve all of the high ranking members of the family. However, since they didn't want to intimidate Uni with a big formal conference filled with men ranging from those-old-enough-to-be-her-dad to those-old-enough-to-be-her-grandfather, the family had decided that it would be more comfortable for her to do this on a one-on-one basis, and Gamma was the one elected to do the job.

Half the day was already over, and they weren't even close to being done. He clicked his tongue thoughtfully as he scrolled down the screen. Perhaps he could skip the section on mafia lingo for the time being. Sure, being the boss and all, Uni would need to know what it meant if someone were to say that so-and-so had been 'bumped off', 'clipped', or 'whacked', but that can wait till tomorrow. Still, omitting that didn't really cut it down by much…

Gamma heaved a sigh as he looked across the desk at the poor girl sitting in the leather chair her mother used to occupy. With her head barely peeking over the top of the desk and the back of her chair looming over her in height, she seemed just _that_ much smaller. "Hime…should we take a break?"

The girl simply smiled that gentle smile and shook her head. "I'm fine. If I am to take my mother's place, I need to know this, right?"

Uni had been listening to him all morning without any complaint. Though she was new to all this, from time to time, Gamma got the feeling that she somehow already knew about some of the things he had been trying to explain, and he couldn't help but notice that she had the same mysterious aura that Aria used to have. While that certainly helped to make the process go faster, it was obvious that by now the child was reaching her limits after having to sit in the same spot for so long to take a crash course on Mafia 101. If he were honest with himself, _he_ had already reached _his_ limits about an hour ago. It was definitely time for a break.

"Hime, how about we break for lunch and resume afterwards?"

After hesitating for a moment, Uni finally nodded her head in agreement. Sliding off her chair, she began heading for the door when she realized that her companion wasn't doing the same. "Are you coming, Gamma?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Uni left for the dining room.

Now sitting alone in the office, Gamma rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in thought. He wished the learning curve didn't have to be quite so intensive for Uni. After all, it was a lot to take in, even for an adult. However, with the situation with the Gesso Family being as tense as it was, they couldn't really afford to dally around and let her take her time to learn the ropes. The fact that Uni seemed to understand this as well was somehow heartbreaking. What child her age would want to be stuck inside an office studying? Never mind the unusual subject.

He leaned back in his chair with another sigh as his eyes stared out the window. It was then that the stroke of inspiration hit.

* * *

Uni watched Gamma's back as she followed behind him down the hallway. This was the man her mother had placed her trust in, the man that she herself will be relying on from now on. Though she wasn't able to see it too clearly, she dreamed last night. Dreams about him…about herself…about the things to come… It was mostly a haze, sprinkled with moments of happiness and stretches of hardship. She couldn't comprehend it fully, but she did understand one thing: be it good or bad, their fates were now intertwined. That being the case, it was only natural for her to be curious about him.

So engrossed was she with her thoughts, she only just now realized she had no idea where they were going. "Um…Gamma?"

"Yes, Hime?" her Guardian replied without slowing his pace.

"Are we not going to continue the meeting?" she asked, not entirely successful in keeping the hope for that possibility from seeping into her voice. As much as she knew what her responsibilities were, she was not immune to boredom.

"We are," Gamma confirmed.

Her head tilted with slight confusion, her finger pointing somewhere behind her. "But…the office is…" She could have sworn that room was down at the other end of the estate.

"We're not going to the office."

"Then…?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, a small smile on his lips. "Just come. You'll see." Then he opened a pair of doors, revealing the lush garden behind the estate. Stepping outside, he led her to where he had left his laptop and a stack of documents sitting on the grass, and curled up comfortably beside these things were two black foxes.

The little girl gasped in delight at the sight of the animals. "Are they your pets?"

"Actually…" He paused. _Actually, they're weapons, but…_ "Yes." Though box weapons they may be, today, their job was to be Uni's companions. "Their names are Colulu and Widget."

Kneeling beside the foxes, Uni began petting them, laughing as they licked her hand.

Gamma settled in the grass as well, picking up his laptop. "Since it's a nice day today, I thought we could have the rest of the meeting outside," he explained. After racking his brain, it was the only compromise he could come up with.

As though rewarding him for his efforts, the girl beamed with a bright smile, giving her head an enthusiastic nod.

Then a servant brought a tray out to them with tea and a large plate filled with various desserts ranging from cake to crème brulee to chocolate mousse to gelato.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I had them bring some of everything," Gamma said, unable to keep the look of amusement off his features as he watched her wide eyes dart from one dessert to the other with indecision.

Finally settling on a piece of cheesecake, she picked up a fork and took a bite. "It's delicious!" She closed her eyes and thought to herself that this must be one of those rare happy moments her dreaming had foretold. It didn't qualify as anything spectacular or grand, but it was the kind of little things that she had always been taught to treasure. "Thank you, Gamma."

The blonde man smiled. "I'm glad it's to your liking, Hime. Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"Yes," she replied, and their meeting resumed.

Off to the side, two people were watching, each with their own thoughts.

Nosaru had his eyes on the desserts. "That cake sure looks good," he commented to nobody in particular, practically drooling.

Tazaru, on the other hand, was chuckling to himself, finding the sight hilarious. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Was this really the sight of a subordinate reporting to his boss? Or was it a father spending time with his daughter at the park? He couldn't decide.

With the sound of laughter catching her ear, Uni turned and waved a beckoning hand to the pair, causing Nosaru to bolt forth excitedly while Tazaru silently cursed himself for being noticed. "Would you like to join us?" she asked. "It would be impossible to finish all the desserts by ourselves."

"Really? Thank you, Uni-sama!" Nosaru was ecstatic as he hovered over the selections, repeating his boss's earlier look of wide-eyed indecision as he mumbled his thoughts. "Wah…everything looks so good!...what should I pick?...what should I pick!"

With a bit of reluctance, Tazaru sat down as well as Uni handed him a piece of cake on a plate. Never in his life had he felt as awkward as he did at that very moment. Sitting in a peaceful garden with a dainty plate of dessert in his hand…it was the complete opposite of everything manly and mafia-like.

While Uni and Nosaru conversed happily, Gamma and Tazaru exchanged a knowing glance with a shake of their heads, both chuckling under their breaths at the absurdity of what they were doing. Though their late boss had always been bold and did things her own way, _nothing _they did with her could compare to the level of unconventionality of the 'meeting' they were having with her successor right now.

"Gamma?" Uni's cheerful voice broke into their thoughts. "Can we always have meetings out here on sunny days?"

Gamma and Tazaru eyed each other once more, this time unable to keep from laughing outright as images of their men…all dressed in suits and armed to the teeth with the deadliest weapons the black market had to offer…sitting amongst flowers and picnic baskets while trying to discuss business invaded their minds.

"If it is what you want," Gamma replied when his laughter subsided, "then it will be so." With their new leader being as young as she was, he was sure they'd be breaking convention every step of the way. He just hoped the rest of the Family would share the same sense of humor about it.

* * *

A/N: I've always adored the cover image of chapter 197 with Gamma sitting in the grass working on his laptop while Uni placed a ring of flowers on his head. That is essentially where this chapter came from. I'm so sad that they both died in the end… DX

'Bump off', 'clip', and 'whack' are apparently all variations of kill/murder/eliminate. I don't actually know enough mafia lingo myself. I had to look it up. Haha!

I haven't had time to write much of anything these days, so I'm super rusty. As for this chapter, I started writing it about a year ago and left it unfinished until now, so it feels somewhat disjointed in my head. Hope it still turned out ok.

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	3. Softening the Blow

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

**Third Moment: Softening the Blow**

Restless, Gamma continuously paced the length of the room as he anxiously waited for his comrades' return. It was especially nerve-racking when there was a good chance that they might not make it back. His scowl deepened as he swore for the umpteenth time since he first received word of the surprise attack. That damn Byakuran…he wasn't kidding about wanting to wipe them out completely.

Just then, the front doors flew open with a bang as Genkishi and Tazaru entered followed by about a dozen others, all sporting injuries at various degrees of seriousness.

Gamma visibly relaxed as relief flooded his system. He went to Genkishi and Tazaru for the report, allowing others to go tend to the wounded. "Did we lose anybody?"

Tazaru nodded, a mixture of guilt and frustration adorning his features. "Three."

Gamma clicked his tongue and swore under his breath. "Damn it!"

"It could have been worse had we not been nearby at the time," Genkishi noted calmly, reminding them of the bit of good luck they _did_ get in all this.

"Yeah…you're right," Gamma agreed with a sigh as he tried to convince his mind to accept that silver lining. At least they were able to provide backup in time and it wasn't a total loss. "We need to inform Hime," he said as he turned on his heels and began to head down the hall. He hadn't breathed a word of the incident to Uni, yet, partly because he had been busy, but mostly because he hadn't quite figured out how best to break this sort of news to a boss who was also a child. Preoccupied with his thoughts, Gamma was only vaguely aware of Tazaru giving a report on the situation as the Storm Flames user and the swordsman followed behind him. Naturally, he hadn't heard a single word that had been said. "So…what happened?"

Pausing in his explanation, Tazaru gave the back of Gamma's head a confused and incredulous look. "What do you _mean_ what happened? They were pumped full of lead, that's what happened!" he summarized with exasperation. "It wasn't pretty!"

Suddenly, Gamma halted and turned around to face his companions. "Wait. You better rephrase that when we give the report to Hime. That description might be a bit…graphic and inappropriate."

"Oh…right…" the dark-skinned man said, only now realizing the more delicate aspect of their situation. This was the first time they had to report a death to Uni. Not just one but three, and not death by accident or illness but cold blooded murder. How would their sweet and innocent boss react? This sort of thing was _definitely_ not in his area of expertise and, frankly, he was at a loss. "Aniki…" he began as he shook his head, "I don't know how you explain someone getting pumped full of lead without saying they got _pumped full of lead_."

Gamma was racking his brain as well as he now began pacing the width of the relatively narrow hallway. Uni needed to know, but what if it scarred her for life? How could they soften the blow? "Let's not say anything about _how_ it happened," he finally decided. "We'll just say they were killed."

Tazaru nodded in agreement, feeling enlightened. "Yeah. Killed. That sounds good."

Standing beside them, Genkishi simply watched their exchange without any expression.

"Better yet…let's just say they died," Gamma amended. Dying was less violent than being killed, wasn't it? He gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for coming up with that one.

Tazaru nodded once more. "Right." Then he frowned. "But what if she asks how it happened?"

Gamma grumbled as he folded his arms. It was a valid question that the girl would likely ask. What then? This was turning out to be much more challenging than he had ever thought possible.

At this point, Genkishi finally decided it was time to throw in his two cents. "We should simply present the facts," he said, his voice flat. "I fail to see why this is so difficult."

Lightning considered Mist for a moment. The swordsman was strait-laced with a think-before-he-acts type of personality, and he didn't mince his words. Perhaps he was the answer. "What do you suggest we tell her, Genkishi?"

"Like I said: facts," the dark-haired man reiterated before launching into his version of the explanation. "Antonello was hit with a bullet to the head that entered the cranium through the right eye, dying upon impact. Although his body had subsequently been hit with countless more bullets, that first hit was the one that took his life. Raffaele suffered from multiple gunshot wounds: three to the chest which punctured his lungs, causing him to suffocate as he slowly choked on his own blood. Giovanni was thrown off –"

"Stop." Gamma closed his eyes as he held up his hand to prevent any more of the so-called cold hard facts from spilling out of the stoic swordsman's mouth. Clawing his other hand through his hair, he heaved a sigh as his shoulders slumped slightly. Somehow, after hearing that, the 'getting pumped full of lead' expression suddenly didn't sound so gory. When he opened his eyes again, they were serious. "_You_ stay out of the room," he said, his tone allowing no room for objection, as he jabbed a finger at Genkishi's chest.

In response, the swordsman merely raised a brow.

"Well…how about if I go get her a piece of cake?" Tazaru suggested. "You know…sugarcoat it a little." In desperation, that was really the only thing he could come up with.

In all honesty, Gamma thought that was probably the stupidest idea ever, but right now he'd try anything. "Yeah. You do that. And while you're at it, bring me a glass of vodka."

"Got it."

"On second thought…bring me the whole bottle."

"Right." With an enthusiastic nod, Tazaru rushed off to fulfill his task.

When the remaining two finally made it to the door of Uni's office, Gamma once again took up pacing as he tried to organize his thoughts while Genkishi followed his movements with his eyes, only mildly interested to see what the blonde man might or might not do next.

Before long, the door opened and Uni looked up at her visitor who had yet to work up enough nerve to knock. "Gamma?"

Said man froze.

"Did you need to speak with me about something?" she asked.

Gamma looked at her questioning eyes, feeling helpless. He was really hoping he could get that drink first, but he supposed he couldn't keep delaying the inevitable. "Yes, Hime."

She stepped back into the room, inviting him in.

Genkishi tried to follow. However, Gamma placed a hand on his chest and shoved Mr. 'Simply Present the Facts' back out into the hallway before closing the door in his face.

When Gamma turned his attention back into the room, he saw Uni standing by the window, looking out at the scenery as she waited for him to speak. Though he took a calming breath before he began, he still ended up stumbling over his words in his attempt to break the awful news.

"It's all right," the little girl prompted with a gentle smile. "You can tell me."

Those words, coupled with a certain clarity in her eyes, made him wonder if, somehow, she already knew what he was about to say. "There's been another ambush," he said with a solemn sigh. "We lost some of our men today."

There was a pause before she finally responded, her eyes returning to looking out the window. "I see. How many?"

"Three."

"Who?"

"Antonello…Raffaele…and Giovanni."

Another stretch of silence followed, much longer this time, and Gamma could feel the nervousness creeping up on him again, unsure as to what could be going through her mind. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her? And when the _heck_ was Tazaru going to come back with that cake?

Before he could get too far, Uni's voice broke into his thoughts. "Gamma?"

His head shot up. "Yes, Hime?"

"I would like to go out. Please make arrangements."

"…right now?" He was a bit surprised by that unexpected request. "Where to, Hime?"

Uni turned to face him, and when she spoke, her voice was steady. "As leader of the Family, it's my responsibility to deliver such news to the loved ones of those who have devoted to and lost their lives as a member of the Giglio Nero. I will go speak with their families personally."

Gamma was stunned, impressed by her words and reaction. This girl just kept surprising him at every turn. Her heart was pure and she retained the innocence of a child. However, she possessed a wisdom that was far beyond her years…and probably beyond his as well. Although she was young and inexperienced, she already had the poise of a remarkable leader. She truly was amazing, and at that moment, he knew that he would follow her till the day he died.

"I will call for the chauffer," he replied dutifully and turned to leave, but before he reached the door, he felt something tugging on his arm.

With a hesitant hand clutching lightly to her Guardian's sleeve, Uni asked timidly, "…will you accompany me?"

He blinked at the sudden switch in her demeanor but quickly recovered as his expression softened. Getting down on one knee to see her at eye level, he clasped his hand over hers reassuringly. "Of course. That goes without saying."

She smiled her brilliant smile in thanks.

Although she was greatness in the making, Uni looked to him for strength. He felt honored that he could be that anchor and support for her, and his heart swelled with pride. At that moment, Gamma knew that he would protect her till the moment he breathed his last breath.

* * *

A/N: I just really wanted to write that part where the three tough guys are standing in the hallway trying to figure out how to tell a little girl about a gruesome event. LOL!

In any case, I'm glad Gamma Aniki and Uni (along with the whole Future Arc gang) are back in the new arc…even though I'm still confused about the nature of Uni's reappearance. She's from the future, but seems to be younger than the one the gang met, so…she's not from 10 yrs later, but somewhere in between? Hope it'll get explained more. Heh.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
